grenadinefandomcom-20200213-history
Mirabeth Lockhart
Mirabeth Lockhart(Me-ruh-b-eh-th) as she is often called, is a former Lance Corporal Military Police Officer. She has served 3 colonels in her time in the Military, resigning shortly after the current Colonel, Sonya Blue, was assigned to the job. She Currently lives in Avarice, just outside of the Military Police Headquarters. Appearance Mira is a fairly petite girl, not initially giving off a very threatening appearance. She is 5 ft 2 inches, with long pink hair. She typically wears her hair in low pigtails, with a pink ribbon headband and flowers tied to her pigtails. Her complexion is slightly tanned with light freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes are rounded with lavender colored hues. Her body is covered in various scars, obtained through her years fighting Titans. All of her scars however, are on the front of her body since often flies in head first to keep the titan's attention on her, always keeping her eyes glued on the target. Her body is well toned, though she doesn't have any bulging muscles. However if you were to touch her arm, legs, or torso you would find her muscles to be hard and well defined. She continues to keep her body in tip top shape, even while she isn't currently enlisted in the military, so she is ready for whatever happens. When not in uniform she typically wears various dresses, often appearing more feminine then she behaves. She tends to favor either purple or brown in clothing, but will also wear greens or blues from time to time. She often ties her hair back in some way, but will have it down from time to time. Personality Mira's personality can vary from time to time....normally she is fairly quiet and easy going, but if you push her she pushes back. She won't take crap from anyone, and doesn't back down. She respects authority, but will challenge it if she feels the situation calls for it. She will not compromise her morals for any reason, and will even go against orders to do so if she believes what she is told to do is wrong and accept he consequences of doing such. She is over all a kind person, no matter how tough she must be, she does what she does for the good of everyone. She is a big animal lover, favoring cats but likes all animals. She also has a soft spot for children, and often donates food from her garden to the orphanage. History Mirabeth was born to a Chef and his wife. Her father did well for his family, working as a cook and dreaming of one day opening his own restaurant. When Mira was barely 3 years old, a breach in the wall of Mauritus happened, bringing the life she knew to an end. She was playing outside, and when the titan made it's way in, she didn't know what to do. A titan was coming for her, as her father ran to try and distract it while her mother grabbed her and started to run. The titan trampled over her father, crushing him beneath it's foot as it ran for it's target. Before they could get away, the titan grabbed the pair, bringing them to it's mouth to feast upon. Her mother quickly threw the little girl, knocking her out as she hit the ground. While little Mira was unconscious, reinforcements arrived. She was grabbed by a recon captain, who was unable to save her mother as she was already being devoured. As he got her to safety, the titan was dispatched as everyone worked at patching up the small hole. Knowing the child was now without her parents, the soldier brought her back to his home in Avarice, and to his wife and young son. They decided to adopt the little girl, and raise her as their own. As Mira grew older, she seemed to push the memories of that day aside, or maybe she was simply too young to fully understand what had happened. But as she was raised by her new family, they became all she had ever known. when her brother turned 17, he enlisted in the Military. He wanted to be a soldier like his father, and captain his own squad one day. He was a hotshot, and did great in training, so great in fact that when it game time to go on his first mission as a fresh recon soldier he was overly cocky. He made a mistake, but that was all it took. The titan managed to get a hold of him, and he was gone like that. After the news of their son's passing, her mother tried to get Mira to promise never to enlist, and tried to urge her husband to retire. It didn't work. Mira enlisted and started training when she was 15, eager to do her part to serve humanity, and show she was great like her father. She was a little shaky at first, but it didn't take her long to get a hang of her gear. Sadly however, a month after she began her training she received a letter from her mother. Her father had died. His squad was ambushed by a large titan hoard while scouting, and trying to buy time for his squad mates to get away her father chose to distract the titan. He didn't make it out. His ripped jacket was all they were able to bring back. Mira was devastated, but knew she had to continue on with her training. It's what he would have wanted. When it came to dictate the roles for fighting their first titan for their final, Mira stepped forward to captain the squad. She knew what had to be done, and that she could help her squad to defeat the titan...and they did. They defeated the titan with no casualties, and supplies to spare. She was so proud of herself, and her teammates. Together they defeated their first titan, and they rejoiced. She was 18 when she entered the graduation ceremony, her and another girl in her class had been out performing most of the others, but another boy was close behind. Originally Mira planned to go recon, like her father and brother. But then she heard her name called out first...she was at the top of her class! She was shocked, she never thought she would end up coming out on top. In that moment, she thought of her mother...her only living family. She decided to push her desires aside from her mother and chose the Military Police to put her hearht at ease. Shortly after graduating, her mother was diagnosed with a tumor in her breast and there was nothing the doctors could do by try and make her comfortable. Her mother moved to Central, where she could get better care, and Mira sent whatever she could to help fun her mother's recovery. Though her mother was from a well off family in Central, after she married 'below her' they cut her off and even as she was sick and dying, refused to even see her. Three years later she lost her fight and passed away. The blow has been hard on Mira, who keeps fighting on. But what for...she's not really sure anymore. While dealing with her grief, it seemed that one blow after another kept happening. Despite her work, it seemed she was never noticed by her higher ups. One after another, new recruits were shooting up in the ranks after hardly any work, and it made her wonder if she was any good at all. Still dealing with mourning, she went on a mission. She wasn't ready to fight again, but she felt she had to, she had to prove she was worth something. During the fight as she came in to dig her blades into the titan, it turned around and smacked her away like a fly. She landed in a tree as one of the branches dug into her left side before snapping as she fell to the ground. She was dragged back to Avarice, but after being unloaded from the cart everyone seemed side tracked. Another person, Captain Colwynn, had been injured. Suddenly the fact Mira had a branch still sticking out of her and was laying in a pool of blood, was easily to forget. A large group carried him to the hospital and tended to him while Mira began to bleed out. She closed her eyes, so this was how she was going to die eh? Suddenly someone finally noticed her, Austin Wassep, as he carried her to the hospital. He laid her on the floor then left, expecting the doctors to do their job. After all, there were 2 doctors and a nurse, surely someone would care for her? Sadly that wasn't the case. Barely able to stay conscious, much less speak, they were all too focused on helping Colwynn to even notice the girl bleeding out on the floor. They walked by her, over her, but never actually tended to her. Finally someone came in, a familiar face. Shea Krieger. He noticed Mira and quickly ran to find someone. He managed to find an off duty nurse, Keiko, who quickly began to tend to Mira. She managed to stabilize her after removing the branch, but she was weak from all the blood she lost. Still laying on the floor, Mira watched as person after person, many she thought she knew well, came in to check on Colwynn, not a single one of them noticing her. The only one who did was Shea. She realized then that, no one cared about her, and no one would miss her if she died. She spent her weeks recovering falling into a deep depression, and began to drink heavily. She was constantly drunk and unhappy. One day she asked Yuki for some poison for killing some rats. He gave her a small amount to test on them and she thanked him. Little did he know she wasn't going to use it on any rats, but herself. She found herself in the pools of Hall Vogel, the bag of poison in one hand, a bottle of wine in the other. In one swift movement she took both, and began to vomit out blood. Aka was there, both girls were planning to end it. Suddenly Shea found them both, and immediately began trying to help them, before realizing he couldn't do anything. So he ran to get help, and somehow both girls survived. The suicide attempt took a hard tole on her body, and it took her months of recovery to regain her strength. She wasn't the same after, her once happy and chipper attitude seemed more mellow and 'right to business'. She unable to dink again, having done serious damage to her liver, but she never attempted suicide again. Not to long after, a situation came up. She had just finished being a part of an under cover mission to learn more about the wallists, when she heard a gunshot. She ran to the church to find Erich Applegate arresting then Colonel Samantha Hill. what transpired was awful. Mira followed them into the jail cell under Hall Vogel, but she stayed upstairs to keep the members of recon from doing something even worse, and getting them all in trouble. Little did sh eknow while she was upstairs, Shermie Eames was instructing Erich and Nexas to torture Samantha, and torture they did. After they left Mira went down to check on her, finding her a bloody mess as she ran to get a doctor. She talked with then Major Usui Katashi, whom she respected and also happend to be Samantha's lover, and they were working on how to get Sam out of there, and punish Shermie. While they were working on their plan, Den broke Sam out and from there Mira helped Usui keep Sam hidden until they could get Shermie arrested. Eventually the order for her arrest was made, and Mira went to arrest her. Shermie, having being injured already from a mission, chose to run and wound up taking a head wound by Nexas. In the end Shermie was left in a coma, while Usui became the new Colonel. Things mellowed out for a while, but over time Usui had to step out down and Sonya Blue took over. Due to past experiences Mira knew she couldn't trust Sonya, and after thinking it over, decided to resign and take her leave. She had given a lot to the Military, but knew it was her time. She was a Lance Corporal by now, and leaving her squad was difficult but in the end, she knew she couldn't serve someone like Sonya. So now Mira lives in her house in Avarice, leading a simpler life and sell fruit from her garden. But she is always on alert, and will be available to fight again, should she be needed. Relationships * Glimmer - Mira's cat. She has had her since she was a trainee, and if very fond of the cat. When she is sad or stressing, she always comes back to her cat for cuddles. * Jasmine - Mira's horse. A good, strong horse who has served her well over the years. * Usui Katashi - previous colonel, and someone Mira held in high regard. She holds much respect for him and wishes he was still the Military Police Colonel. * Sonya Blue - Mira doesn't trust her as far as you can throw her. She has seen the things Sonya has done, and worries she will make things worse for the Military. It was one of the reasons that Mira resigned from her position. * Aka Nazo - Mira used to hang out with her more when she was still a private, but over the years it seems they have drifted apart, talking less and less. But Mira is still fond of her. * Shea Kreiger - one of Mira's oldest friends, and someone she used to be close to. When Mira attempted suicide he was able to save her, and was one of the few people who didn't let her bleed to death on the floor of the hospital when she was stabbed after a mission. They have since drifted apart after an awkward encounter when he 'kissed' her to try and 'cheer her up' which sadly, only made her feel worse. * Denise Courtois - Mira's former squad mate and captain. They were never terribly close, but Mira did often confide in her about things. * Cenadros - Former squadmate, Mira always got along with him. * Rin Akagi - Former squadmate, and someone Mira considered a friend even if they drifted apart after Mira left the Military. * Kattsura Toshiko - Mira and Katt were typically on good terms with one another, having helped each other out on missions. Mira was sad to see her go. Image Gallery '' Aotcharactersheet-Mirabeth.png|Mira's TCS card from when she first graduated -AoT- Bio Sheet Mirabeth Lockhart.png|Mira's second TCS card after some information required updating. jasmine.png|Jasmine, Mira's horse '''' ' Image Gallery '' Mirabeth.png|A drawing of Mira Mira-bikini-pose2.png|Mira being sexy at the beach =P Mira-pillow-poses.png|SFW images from Mira's cuddle pillow. '' __FORCETOC__ Category:Personality Category:History Category:Relationships Category:Character Profiles Category:Soldier Category:Military Police